


it ain't 1943 anymore

by stuckonylove



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: it's 4am i should be sleeping





	it ain't 1943 anymore

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4am i should be sleeping

The cool thing, Steve had decided, about the 21st century, was how outgoing society was. As he walked down the streets of New York, he'd see about twenty different hair colors, people dressed in a way that he'd never seen anyone dressed before, and, his personal favorites, piercings in the most obscure places.

Not that Steve didn't know women back in the 40s who had their ears pierced, but nowadays, women (and men too?!) had them _everywhere_. Steve was surprised to know that people pierced different places on their ears, let alone on their faces. He was especially infatuated with little nose studs, and the only thing that kept him from getting one was Natasha reminding him that he was Captain America, and that the whole world would notice that he got a nose ring. That was enough to talk him out of it, but still he was fascinated with the idea of getting something pierced, and after using the internet (so helpful), Steve choked on literally nothing when he saw a picture of someone's nipples pierced.

_You can do that??_

After weeks of debating, he finally went through with it, and he called it his house warming present from himself to himself for the 21st century, only telling Natasha and going on with life as normal.

*

It had been years since Steve had woken up from his seventy-year freeze, and while much had changed, he was still Captain America, and he still had his nipples pierced. The Avengers weren't quite together anymore, kind of due to Steve and the fact that after nearly a century, his best friend from childhood suddenly appeared again as a brainwashed weapon of the very corporation Steve thought he worked for even though Steve literally watched him fall to his death from a moving train in a snowy Nazi Germany. Small world, huh?

Fuck, Steve could _really_ write a book.

He'd found an apartment on the quieter side of town for Bucky to stay in, and he visited him often, trying to repair their friendship and catch up after all those years. Steve had been a huge help to Bucky, but the first time he came to visit him, it was the other way around. 

Steve was about 99% sure that Bucky didn't want what they used to have. It wasn't much, if you could even call it _something_, but even as much as Steve missed kissing him and going a little too far sometimes, he never once mentioned it, not sure if it would be right for them at this point.

The first day after Bucky got settled in, he invited Steve to come to the gym with him, and Steve was just happy that he wasn't the small one anymore. After a nice workout, the two of them went into the locker room to shower, and that's when Steve fucked up. He walked right out of the shower with only a towel tied to his waist, leaving his chest fully exposed. Bucky stopped the second he laid eyes on him. 

"Woah woah woah," he spit out quickly. "Captain America has his _nipples_ pierced?" He asked, a pink flush slowly creeping up Steve's torso. He suddenly looked down at his chest as if he'd forgotten they were even there. Steve was so used to all of his friends knowing, and he'd suddenly forgotten that Bucky didn't. "Since _when_?" Bucky was absolutely dumbfounded. He watched as Steve struggled with how to respond. 

"Uh," Steve sputtered. "A few years ago? It's not that big of a deal, Buck. They're just little bars-" Bucky raised his hands and cut him off.

"Wait a minute, why are you getting all," he asked as he gestured with his hands as to refer to his current state of Steve-ness. "I never said anything bad about 'em." Steve furrowed his brow slightly. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. Bucky was still gonna have to spell everything out to him just like he did some seventy years ago, wasn't he? That was his Steve, for sure.

"I _mean_," Bucky drug out as he took a few steps closer to Steve. Steve backed up until he hit the wall. "I think they're kinda hot." Steve's stomach turned a flip. "In fact, they might be the only thing that could make you look even better than I remember," he said, his voice getting a little low. He'd swore they wouldn't get this way again, but Steve really messed that up. Steve watched him eye the barbells, and he sucked in a breath when Bucky reached out to flick one of them. Steve winced, not out of pain, but out of a pleasure he didn't even know existed. "Fuck, Steve, I wish you would've had these in the '40s," he breathed out, his mouth watering. Steve felt a bit of confidence flow through his shy ass veins.

"Yeah?" He asked. "What would you have done then?" Bucky tore his eyes away from Steve's chest and met his eyes. He bit the inside of his bottom lip.

"You want me to tell you what I would've done, Stevie?" He asked, fake innocence in his voice. Steve nodded, his lips parted as if he was in a trance. Bucky got even closer to Steve, and he flicked the other one, thoroughly enjoying Steve's reaction. "That hurt?" Steve shook his head, but he still had his eyes closed, so when Bucky's mouth touched one of them, it caught him by surprise, and he let out a soft _ah_ to Bucky's delight. 

Bucky wrapped his mouth around Steve's nipple, and he used his tongue to play with the bar while the other was being rolled softly in between the pads of his fingers. He was close enough to Steve to feel him poking through the towel, but he didn't touch him. He just kept playing with Steve until he was squirming against the wall and begging for literally anything.

"Buck, _please_," he muttered. Bucky smirked against his skin.

"Please what, doll?" Steve sighed with frustration. 

"Touch me, please, _ah,_ anything, Bucky," he panted out, getting worked up at the overstimulation. "Need to cum," he whined. Bucky clicked his tongue and switched his fingers to the nipple he'd been sucking on.

"Steve, don't you think I remember how sensitive you are up here?" He asked as he kissed Steve's collarbone. "I think you can come without me touching you at all, my love." Steve continued to whine, but Bucky had made up his mind, and he put his mouth on the other nipple, swirling his tongue aggressively as Steve fought for the dominance that Bucky wouldn't let him have. He used his free hand to pin Steve's hip to the wall, and it took all of his strength as Steve was bucking his hips up looking for any kind of friction. 

"Come on now, Stevie. I know you can cum for me," Bucky cooed against his skin, sending goosebumps everywhere. He lightly grazed Steve's nipple with his teeth, and as he tugged on the left one by the barbell, he bit down a little harder the other, and Steve saw stars, riding his orgasm with Bucky never letting go of the way over-sensitive nubs. Once he'd come back down from his high, Bucky moved his hands away, and he marveled at Steve's nipples, red and puffy, beautiful as ever with those jet black bars through them.

"Holy _shit_, Steve," he breathed out. "You're just so fuckin pretty." Steve pulled the towel away from his waist to clean himself up, and after, he reached out to grab Bucky to tried and flip them around to pin Bucky on the wall, but that orgasm left him a little weaker than he intended, and Bucky giggled as he dodged him. Steve threw the towel at him.

"No fair," he said, crossing his arms like a child. Bucky snickered.

"Tell you what, Steve," Bucky said as he turned his back to Steve and bent over _right in fucking front of him_ to pick the towel off of the ground. He raised back up and threw the towel over his shoulder before walking to his bag. "Come back to my place, and you can do whatever the hell you want."

**Author's Note:**

> thoroughly enjoyed writing this shit so there's probably gonna be a part two ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (kind of want bucky to get his tongue pierced idk. how y'all feel?) 
> 
> as always, let me know if there's anything specific you want me to write. i'm always down for anything!
> 
> xo caro


End file.
